Marbelle
The Willard Marbelle is a four-door sedan featured in Grand Theft Auto IV. Overview It is a four-door, rear wheel drive sedan found throughout Liberty City, but most commonly in Broker. It is driven by various characters in cutscenes, most notably Vlad Glebov, who owns a blue Marbelle, and Ray Bulgarin, who drives a black one in GTA IV. Design The Marbelle's styling is blend of 1970s/1980s (North American) Ford Granadas and Lincolns. The car's headlights and turn signals somewhat resemble a 1977–1979 Lincoln Versailles, but the taillights are much closer to those of a 1981-1989 Lincoln Town Car. The Marbelle features a Door Ajar Chime. The sides, front bumper, windows and roof pillars resemble those of the 1975-1980 Ford Granadas (these are also very similar to the 1977/1978 Lincoln Versailles); there are also vents surrounding the headlights much like those from the 1975-1977 Granadas. Performance The Marbelle's performance is above average on comparison to other vehicles in its class. It has a 4.0-litre normally aspirated V6 driving the rear wheels, which is smooth, quiet yet rather powerful. Its performance is comparable to the Emperor, though its marginally smaller size and better suspension results in superior handling and a little less body roll. The Marbelle has slightly higher ground clearance than most cars in its class, and as a result copes well with hills, bumps and curbs. However, turning on a steep curb at high speeds can flip the car. Performance-wise this is pretty good, with a 0-60 time of 7.5 seconds and a top speed of 165mph. The car may be sold at Stevie's S&M Auto Sales for a maximum of $1,500 (in perfect condition) after completion of Stevie's Car Thefts in GTA IV. Locations * One can be found on Wenrohronon Ave. in Broker with an Esperanto, parked on the side of the road near a small construction site before the road ends. It also can be found there in multiplayer modes. * Often found being driven around Bohan, Dukes, and Broker. Trivia *The Marbelle's name may be a reference to the origins of the Ford Granada name. Both the Marbelle and Granada are named after Spanish cities, Marbella and Granada, respectively. * If the car is repainted black at a spray shop, the car can only be repainted again in a loop of white, blue and black. * The default radio stations in the Marbelle are: **''GTA IV: JNR - Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 or Fusion FM. **Episodes from Liberty City'': Self-Actualization FM. *Marbelle is mentioned in GTA V's vehicle handling files and police scanner audio files, suggesting that it may have appeared in the beta. It might return as a DLC or exclusive vehicle, much like the Rhapsody or Dodo did. Notable Owners 's blue Marbelle seen in the mission Clean Getaway.]] *Vladimir Glebov owns a blue Marbelle. *Ray Bulgarin owns a black Marbelle as seen in Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend. *Clarence Little Navigation }} de:Marbelle (IV) es:Marbelle pl:Marbelle sv:Marbelle Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Vintage Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Willard